Tommy Ross (1976)
Tommy Ross is a main character in Carrie (1976). He is portrayed by William Katt. Tommy appears in a flashback in The Rage: Carrie 2 History Like his book self, Tommy was very athletic and, seemingly, very poetic. His English teacher, Mr. Fromm, read a poem supposedly written by Tommy, and offered the class an opportunity to give criticisms. However, when the teacher began putting too much into Carrie's calling the poem "beautiful," Tommy drew fire away from her in his own way. Sue approached Tommy one day at the running track and proposed that he take Carrie to their senior prom. Tommy was against this idea at first, but later relented while he and Sue were doing some studying one evening. Tommy approached Carrie in the library the following day and asked if she would like to accompany him to the prom that Friday. Poor Carrie could not believe what she had heard: someone actually asked her to the prom. But, it was difficult for Carrie to trust anybody at her school, after having spent countless years in the midst of cruel peers. Anyhow, after a refreshing pep talk of sorts with Ms. Collins, and Tommy's further pressure of the issue, Carrie finally decided to go with Tommy. Sadly, neither they nor Sue perceived that this particular prom night would be the most traumatic night of their young lives. Prom night arrives: Tommy arrived at Carrie's house in his car and both proceeded to the Bates High School gymnasium, where the prom took place. At first, Carrie was having second thoughts about Tommy and her being together, saying it may have been a bad idea. Tommy assured Carrie that everyone at the prom was a "good crowd, and that she ought not be so nervous. With that, Tommy walked to the other side of his vehicle and opened the door for his lovely date. The prom was off to a big start when Carrie and Tommy entered. They met Freida Jason and George Dawson at the main doors, and Freida escorted Carrie to hers and George's table. Immediately during this exchange, Norma Watson, Chris Hargensen's "best friend", started laughing. Some of the other prom-goers simply stared at Carrie, who became nervous again. Later in the evening, just after Ms. Collins finished talking to Carrie, Tommy rejoined her and eventually asked Carrie if she wanted to dance. She said she did not know how and, once Tommy and her made it to the middle of the dance floor, began to turn back. But Tommy guided the shy Carrie along, gently...slowly. He kept her going even after she stepped on his foot. But, after a minute or so, the two stared at each other, and Tommy leaned over to Carrie and kissed her. Carrie later asked Tommy about why she was at the prom with him in the first place. He told her (as he had when he came to her house to ask about the prom again) that she liked his "poem." But someone else wrote it, Tommy admits, and that surprised Carrie. However, Tommy said that as long as Carrie and he were together, that was enough. Carrie and Tommy eventually found out that they were on the ballot for prom king and queen. Carrie asked if Tommy wanted out, but he wasn't having. He even suggested that they vote for themselves. Carrie was totally against the idea, but Tommy managed to convince her that, if only for prom night, she should let go of false modesty. Carrie only smiled and grabbed the pencil out of Tommy's hand to mark their names on the ballot. Of course, she and Tommy won the nominations and were called to the stage. Their procession was a "slow motion" event, which gave way to Sue's arrival at the prom; her view of Carrie and Tommy together; the discovery of the rope attached to a wayward bucket and its source; and Sue's eventual capture and removal by Ms. Collins. Tommy saw Sue and thought she was there only to make trouble, but when he caught sight of blood spilling all over Carrie from above, his thoughts turned from Sue back to Carrie. He looked up and saw the bucket swinging from a rope attached to a rafter. Tommy was furious at what happened to Carrie, yelling "What the hell!", in which no audio. But, that same bucket he saw swinging from the rafter crashed down on his head, knocking him unconscious and fracturing his skull, maybe even killing him. Later he was presumed dead in the Bates Prom Night tragedy. Gallery Carrie-1976-12-Adonis-Tommy-Ross.jpg Carrie7.jpg Index00056.jpg SueTommy.png 0019d652_medium.jpeg 1362042628feb1carrie-469x700.jpg IMG_46.jpg|Tommy's name on the Prom King and Queen ballot TommyRoss1976.jpg Carrie-White-Tommy-Ross-carrie-1976-16585193-400-276.jpg 3690539_std.jpg B261af02c2319a72f486df50d1ca18d7.jpg|Sissy Spacek (Carrie), William Katt (Tommy) and P.J. Soles (Norma) Nancywilliam.jpg|Nancy Allen (Chris) and William Katt (Tommy) IMG 5508.jpg|William Katt (Tommy) Screen Shot 2018-06-06 at 7.07.49 PM.png|Unused Scene of Tommy winning prom king ef6f2f557ada0bea87b61df870165ee9.jpg Screen Shot 2018-10-04 at 7.52.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-10-04 at 7.50.57 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:1976 Category:Lovers Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (1976) characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Jocks Category:Runners Category:Blonde characters